Guinea Pig
by NarutosRamenWench
Summary: KabutoxHinata Oneshot 'He saw a light in her that he so desperately wished he himself had. Perhap he wanted to latch onto the light, for the hope of saving himself.' Note: I posted it earlier, but this is the fixed version.


Guinea Pig (KabutoxHinata Short Story)

(It's been fixed up, because apparently when I uploaded the file, formatted it strangely.)

He stroked the sleeping girl's hair, almost lovingly. She was the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. Her capture had been a major blow to Konoha's ego. That was not her only use though.

Kabuto was to research the properties of the Byakugan. What made the Byakugan the Byakugan. What made the Byakugan different from the Sharigan. Through experimentation, they might be able to find a way to create kekkei genkai. A secret that Orochimaru was determined to discover. Even if it meant the Hyuuga heiress' death.

Kabuto took specail care when working with her. He wanted to make sure he didn't kill her. Feelings festered inside of him. This was weak he knew. He had also seen the young Hyuuga girl fighting. He saw a light in her that he so desperately wished he himself had. Perhap he wanted to latch onto the light, for the hope of saving himself.

He never reveiled the thoughts to any who wandered through his lap. He was supposed to be Orochimaru's lap dog. It wouldn't do for him to disobey. He was told that he didn't have to take specail caution with her. There would always be more Hyuugas. Still, he couldn't bring himself to do so. There was something about this girl. No. There was something about this woman. She had aged from an adorable twelve-year-old, to a beautiful fifteen year old. She was a woman. There was no denying this fact. There was no way he could try now. Now that he had these feelings.

Unexplainable. He had had no direct contact with her. He hadn't even see the woman for years. Why did these feelings decide to show themselves now? Damn his traitorious heart! Perhaps it was fittting, that even his own heart wasn't loyal to him?

Those long eyelashes fluttered open to reveil the object of his master's desire. The Byakugan. He hated how she flinched when he touched her, but nothing could be done about this. This was his role to play. He didn't deserve this girl's love.

She calmed her own breathing. Admirable. Even in this situation she was trying her best to remain calm. Truly the Kyuubi's vessel had an effect on her. She looked up at him, carefully watching his every move. She was no idiot. She knew what his job was. She knew what was to come. Unfortunately, so did he. He had a hard time facing this girl.\par \par He always knew that he was unclean. He had a black heart, a tarnished soul. Why did this woman make him feel like this was something that needed to be changed?

Her eyes. They didn't hold hatred when they looked towards him. Hatred was something that he may have been able to handle. She looked at him, with those doe-like eyes. They held such sadness, as if she was watching a wounded animal in motion, while she could do nothing but stand by and watch. When she looked at him like that, he did feel like a wounded animal.

He walked towards her, needle in hand. He needed to do more blood testing. For the first time, she didn't fight him. She leaned her head, exposing her neck. The needle slipped out of his hand hitting the floor. He was breaking her. That was something he wasn't sure if he could handle. He shook his head. Of course he could.

He picked the needle off from the ground and set it on the table, he'd discard it later. He opened his drawer and took out a second one.

He prepared the needle, making sure that it was functioning properly. One could never know when it had been in the drawer. When he saw it was, he cleaned it. Orochimaru never gave him the most sterile surroundings.

He walked towards the girl. For the first time in a long time. He could feel his hands shaking. He knew this wasn't good, but he ignored it. He cleaned her skin, and threw the swab into a nearby wastebasket. He hadn't needed to look, because he had his lab memorized by now.

He pressed the needle against her skin, not yet attempting to pierce it. He withdrew his hand, momentarily, then pressed the needle against her skin once more. She was too. She was breaking him too. He tossed the needle itself into the wastebasket.

"Calm yourself," his tone hushed, as this was whispered into the girl's ear. For some strange reason, she seemed to trust him.

He undid her restraints carefully. There had been at least eight. He hadn't been the one to strap her down in the first place. She gave him a puzzled look. He stepped away, and leaned against the wall. She raised an eyebrow. Her soft voice uttered a small phrase.

She turned her back and ran away. He watched her as she left. At this moment, he felt very powerless. This was all he could offer her. He gave her freedom. He'd have to think of a way the girl could've escaped. He didn't need to yet. There weren't many people around that day.

At least he gave her something. It was more than he had ever had. He couldn't leave Orochimaru. He was trapped here. His only place was in his lab. The girl... Hyuuga Hinata. She was definately strong enough to escape. Despite himself, he felt a grin coming to his face. All that was going through his head was the small phrase the girl had muttered. A simple, 'Thank you.'

Owari

A/N: This is a present for a friend, whom I recently met. We shared a love of crack couples. I was sad to hear that she couldn't find anything for this couple, yet it was one of her favorites. This one's for her. I hope that it's okay.


End file.
